


THE SALTKING

by LizzyBasinah



Series: SALT AND HONEY [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By special request:<br/>AU. The Queen of Thorns had plans for Sansa, but made a mistake sending her to Arbor. Story can be read as a sequel for the Salt and Honey, or an independent story. Smutty. MAY contain SPOILERS.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By special request:  
> AU. The Queen of Thorns had plans for Sansa, but made a mistake sending her to Arbor. Story can be read as a sequel for the Salt and Honey, or an independent story. Smutty. MAY contain SPOILERS.

Arbor was dying. The town alongside scarse Redwyne fleet set on fire, only screams reaching higher than soaring flames around Sansa, but she never turned to look. Her eyes were set on the docked Kraken.  
Huge black drapes, tens of wooden tentacles piercing it's belly to row forward, the iron Maiden forged numb as her soul. The monster opened her mouth, painted red and swallowed her in silence.

 

The hall was dimly lit, people gathered closer to watch when she was brought to the Great Hall of Pyke. She saw Victarion standing close to the empty throne, a fierce tall man, partly greyed black hair and beard.  
Men present were noble Ironborn, wearing their sigils like in a conclave. They were staring at the empty throne, Sansa allowed her gaze to follow theirs, and she saw something move in the shadows.  
Shiny black hair, one black endless eye and for a moment the Krakenchair was alive making Sansa gasp in terror. Euron sat the Seastone Chair like he was forged of oily black stone. He leaned forward from the shadows,  
"Bow to your king, lady Sansa."  
Sansa dropped to her knees, it was easy, like for Geoffrey,  
"Your grace."  
Euron stood up from the seat, and walked to her. He lifted her chin, he looked nothing like Geoffrey,  
"So sweet."

Sighing, he pushed her head down, rested her forehead to his pelvis. She heard mutters and laughs, but they were not like at Geoffreys court. Sudden, high pitched gasps were missing. This was a low, steady, relaxed murmur, almost exited, almost urging him on, like waiting for a promise to be filled. There were no ladies present. Sansa repressed a sob, her heart pounded with fear, feeling him hard against her face. He stood still a time that felt like forever. She could not see, but heard men moving about, booted steps, clack on an armour, harsh words whispered.  
"My sweet lady Sansa, what am I to do with you?"  
Sansa sobbed, but Euron held her head against his pelvis.  
"Should I accept the ransom offered?"  
Font of mercy, let him, she prayed, let this be over.  
"Others prefer you follow lord Blactyde, torn apart in seven pieces..."  
Font of mercy, let me follow him, let this be over.

Euron caressed her head.  
"Some say, lets have fun with her, first..."  
She found a sudden strenght to pull her head free and courage to tear his crotch with her claws,  
"You beasts!"  
She felt a blow to her cheek, Eurons slap threw her across the hall, and her lip cracked. Her ear was ringing, and she could not get up.  
Euron jumped at her, forced her up and tore open her green silk gown. Sansa screamed,  
"Burn in seven hells!"  
Her kicking and screaming did not even seem slow Euron down and through her tears met a gaze of an old man. He shook his head a little, vast grey pools of eyes reflecting endless pity. He shook his head again and looked around him. The lords had gathered around them, lust gleeming in their eyes. Sansa realized that her horror had urged the ironborn on, and relaxed completly still. She had learned how to swim, after all. Old man nodded. Sansa pulled her eyes off the cool grey pools to look at his chest. His sigil was a scythe against black. 

Eurons voice was as soft as ever,  
"Look at her sweetness..."  
He tore the rest of her gown off, cupped her round teats and played with her nipples. Her flat stomach and firm hips framed the smooth, silky fold between her legs. Euron held her still, but his hands did not bruise her. Sansa felt him hard against her back.  
Men were grinning and making crude jests to each other. Euron looked at them, and let his hand slide in her folds, rubbing her nub, pushing a finger inside her. Pleasure surged over her. Hearing Sansas soft gasp, Euron laughed,  
"Who of my captains would have her first?"  
Victarion took a sudden step towards Euron, but said nothing. A young, sturdy man shouted,  
"Is her cunt wet?"  
Euron laughed, lifted his hand from her nub, licked his fingers and traced Sansas cracked lips with them,  
"Pouring honey."


	2. Chapter 2

The Ironlords murmured. Sansa could see lust in the eyes of even those, who weren't leering openly. Euron whispered,  
"My captains, you can have your fun with her now..."  
He showed her trembling on the floor. His voice almost purred,  
"... and after, I'll cut your cocks off."  
Euron smiled like nothing would delight him more. Silence fell in the Great Hall. Ironlords stood numb, blushed with fury.  
"And I wonder, what will I do with the eyes laid on her again?"  
Men in the Great Hall gasped, tearing their eyes off her.  
"Everyone out."

Euron kneeled at her side, took her head between his palms and said licking her ear,  
"Never try to fight me again..."  
Sansa sobbed, humiliated. She did not know which was worse, being stripped and beaten, or the pressure between her legs,  
"No, your grace."  
"You are not exactly a catch, did the Tyrells not know that?"  
Lying on the cold floor, Sansa sobbed,  
"Your grace, please..."  
"So then tell me...  
Euron streched lazily, like a lion,  
"... my sweet lady, why was there a Tyrell sigil around your teats?"  
Sansa looked at the dusty and torn silk bundle, that used to be her clothes. Still, the green embroidery on her necktie was obvious. Her Roseknot, as the ladies in Highgarden had named it.  
"Who put it on you?"  
"The handmaidens!"

The Kraken lifted her up like a ragdoll. He laughed,  
"Servants in the Reach are handy, but not that handy."  
He carried her to the throne, sat in it making Sansa sit in his lap. At some point he had managed to open his breeches. Sansa felt his cock pressed against her back. He reached his hand in front of her, rubbing her nub. Sansa could not repress a moan, Eurons lean and muscular body pressed against hers send wawes of pleasure all over her body.  
"Your grace, please..."  
"Tell me to stop..."  
"No, please...take me, your Grace..."  
Euron kissed her neck, lifted Sansa on the tip of his manhood and pressed her down around him.  
"Oh, Your Grace..."

Sansa placed her hands on the throne for support. The stone felt warm, almost alive. She started moving on his cock, pushing him deeper and faster. He kept pressing his fingers against her nub. She scratched his thighs, grapping his stones in her palms, pressing them hard,  
"Sweet Sansa... Harder..."  
Sansa felt she was close, took his hand to cup her teat. She panted so loud, they did not hear light footsteps.  
"Euron, my love, where did you find that redheaded whore?"  
Sansa opened her eyes, and was shocked for a moment by pure malice reflected in her face. Euron grapped Sansas hips and did not let her stop moving on his cock,  
"Falia, get out."  
Woman turned on her heels, and stormed out. Moaning, Sansa peaked.

 

"Whos sigil is a scythe against black?"  
Victarion poured wine for her, not seeming to mind her questions.  
"Old man? He is called the Reader, lord Rodrik Harlaw. He was present, in the Great Hall when he..."  
Victarion halted. Sansa continued quickly,  
"When he shamed me? Who offered the ransom?"  
"He wouldn't say."  
Victarion looked at a beautiful, busty woman sitting on Eurons knee, wearing his sable cloak.  
"Will you not ask about her?"  
"No."


	3. Chapter 3

She asked her handmaiden for moontea, but she shook her head.   
"My lady, the new Maester scares me, but maybe if you asked..?"  
Sansa blushed.  
"I figured, my lady."  
Then, she told her, that Falia Flowers slept in Eurons chambers.   
"Thats were her chest is."  
"Her chest?"  
"But I couldn't steal any, lady Greyjoy, she burned my sisters hand only for spilling a drop of ale on her. She thinks lord Euron never had a saltwife before. The wench keeps it locked, anyway."  
Her handmaidens last remark almost made Sansa smirk,  
"So she drinks it herself?"  
"I don't know, lady Greyjoy."  
Sansa poured another goblet of wine, handing it to the maiden,  
"I am sorry for your sister."

 

She was about to fall asleep, when she heard steps at her door, someone trying to open it. Sansa gasped in horror when the Kraken smashed her barred door open. Hard wooden door was thrown off its handles and landed on the floor. The Kraken walked over the door, smiling at Sansa,  
"As fun and, loud, as that was, lady Greyjoy, please don't barr your door again. I doubt no ironmen would come trying it after I introduced you in the Great Hall. And barring it from me would be useless, that is, if you ever get a door again."  
He stepped to her bed and pulled her up. He grapped the braid handmaiden had finnished earlier and ripped it open undressing her nightgown. His mouth bit small red marks on her neck and teats. She felt his strong limbs against hers, and panted, his harsh kisses had her blood running,  
"Please, your grace..."  
He dragged her across the floor,  
"... please, be so kind to tell me who offered the ransom?"  
Euron laughed,  
"Lord Victarion didn't tell you?"  
Sansa couldn't read his blue, sparkling eye. Sansa gulped,  
"He told me to bite my tongue, your grace."  
He shoved her on her knees to the cold floor.  
"He was right."  
"Please, your grace, I beg of you, surely the ransom offered..."  
"Untie my breeches, and open your mouth, sweet Sansa."  
Sansa looked at the empty doorway. The sound of Euron braking her door must have echoed through Pyke. No one would come for her. Light from the hallway flickered on the smashed door,   
"Yes, your grace."

Euron pushed his cock in her mouth as deep as he could.   
Sansas eyes filled with tears. Euron pulled himself away, until his cock barely touched her lips. Her lips were red, glistening his pre-cum,  
"Tell me, would lord Stark have traded his niece for gold?"  
"No, your grace."  
Euron pulled her hair so hard, she sobbed.  
"And how he would have seen such a proposal?"  
Bruise on her cheek and the crack on her lip had not healed yet. Euron traced them lightly with his fingers. Sansa wanted to open her mouth, sink her teeth in his cock and shred it to seven pieces with her teeth,  
"As an insult, your grace."  
Euron released his grip on her hair,  
"Very good. Now, lick my cock, lady Sansa."  
Sansa circled his cock with her tongue.  
In the dark the lord Blacktyde had called her lady Sansa.   
Sansa lifted her hand to caress his inner thighs. Euron laughed softly. She licked the whole lenght of his cock, and ran the tip with circles. Sansa felt her folds moist, and panted, her tongue against his cock.   
"Oh, lady Sansa."  
Sansa closed her eyes and took his cock in her mouth, and moaned sucking it.  
"Sweet Sansa..."

Sansa opened her eyes and gasped, pulling away. Euron quickly grapped her hair again with both hands, his voice was harsh,  
"Don't stop."  
And with no regard he started thrusting his cock in her mouth, she felt choking, but he didn't stop, but spilled in her mouth. Sansa thought he would turn and walk out, but he didn't,  
"The boy held hostage at Reach, what's his name?"  
Sansa wanted to go spit his seed to her chamberpot but he held her still. Her mouth tasted foul.  
"Robert Greyjoy, your grace."  
Euron smiled softly,   
"A Greyjoy? That was brave, but maybe not safe for him. Sweet Sansa, to the bed, I am going to fuck you now."  
Sansa closed her eyes praying old gods and the new, to have him be quick about it, even if it hurt more, have him be done, and gone.

Sansa walked to her bed, placed herself on her all fours, burying her head in her pillows. Have him be quick about it. Eurons voice was soft,  
"No, turn around."  
Sansa turned to her back, Euron took a gentle hold of her wrists forcing them to her sides. Sansa felt his strong body press against hers, parting her legs, Sansa jumped when she felt his cock hard against her thigh. Euron pressed quick, light kisses on her cheeks, closed eyes, neck and lips. He kissed each mark he had bit earlier, Sansa felt tears run on her cheeks. Euron kissed them away, one by one and very slowly guided his cock between her folds. He gave a pleased grunt finding her ready,  
"Pouring honey for me again, lady Sansa."  
In the dim he was the lord Blactyde, she thought, when he called her lady Sansa.   
Euron slowly pushed his cock inside a little, only the very tip of his member. Sansa sighed. Euron kissed her tears away, until they stopped and placed the light pecks on and around her lips. Sansa moaned, her lips parted a bit in anticipation. Euron pushed his cock an inch deeper inside her, licking her full red lips. Sansa felt her cunt contract around him.   
"Oh, please... mmm."  
He pushed himself slowly further inside and her cunt contracted again around him. Euron whispered in her ear,  
"Open your lovely blue eyes, lady Sansa"  
Sansa moaned, and he pushed his cock very slowly as deep as he could. He pulled his member all the way out of her honey, kissing her lips, whispered again,  
"Open your eyes, lady Sansa."  
As he fitted his member back to her entrance, she opened her eyes and looked at his face. She ran her hand through his black silky hair. His blue lips smiled, and fucking her very slowly whispered in her ear,  
"I am yours, and you are mine."  
Kissing her ear and cheeks, he fucked her slow enough to make Sansa sob. Her cunt seemed to have a life of its own around his hard member. She parted her lips to beg him to stop, or to continue fucking her, it was all the same because she really didn't know anymore where she ended, and he started,  
"I am yours, and you are mine..."  
Euron fucked her and spilled inside her as she peaked moaning with pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More..?   
> Please comment, subscribe, like, or just keep on reading ;)  
> Lizzy


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa walked through the hallways of Pyke to the door she had been avoiding, and pressed her ear against it. She heard moaning.   
"Oh, Euron, my love."  
Sansa pushed the door ajar and saw to figures wrapped to each other. Euron cupped Falias teats, licked and nibbled them greedily.  
Sansa wanted to turn aroud and run back to her chambers, but couldn't stop looking.  
Falia tore open his breeches and went down to suck his cock. Euron caressed her hair gently. Suddenly he lifted her to his arms and carried her to his bed.  
He pulled her on top himself, she guided his cock to her entrance. Her back arched with pleasure. She moaned and squirmed,  
"Oh, my love, it's so good..."

Sansa saw Falias wooden coffer next to the bed. Her eyes wandered back to bed.  
Falias teats bounced at her accelerating movement when she rode his hard cock.   
Falia laughed, when Euron tossed her from on top of him, grapped her teats pressing them together, pushing his cock between them. Falia continued to laugh when Euron fucked her between her teats. She opened her mouth licking the tip when his cock was thrusted towards her mouth.   
Falia caressed his buttocks, pushing a finger in his ass. Euron turned around moaning. Falia kissed his buttcheeks, pulled them apart and licked his ass with her red tongue. She reached one hand at front of him and wrapped it around his cock.   
Sansa backed away from the door,  
"Lady Sansa."  
Sansa jumped,   
"Lord Victarion."  
His voice was harsh, but eyes strangely soft, when Sansa looked at him,  
"Don't be afraid. I'll walk you back to your chambers."

 

Sansa tried to steady her breath. The Kraken offered his arm, and Sansa took it willingly. She had no idea which was the way to her chambers. She tried to shake the image of Euron and Falia wrapped together in their dance. Victarion guided her down the stairs. He was broader than the Hound, she couldn't pull her eyes from him. Sansa felt dizzy,  
"Please, I don't feel well, lord Victarion."  
Victarion slowed down, but didn't stop.  
"Lean on me, lady Sansa."  
Sansa felt his strong arm wrapping around her. She felt tears in her eyes,  
"I can't..."  
"We are here allready..."  
He opened the door and walked her to her chambers.   
"I have news from Asha."  
The Kraken turned to close the door,  
"And, if you were to stare at me like that again, lady Sansa, I would gladly hold you down, and fuck you."

 

 

"Welcome again, Clegane."  
Petyr Bealish kept his poisture steady when the armoured Hound approached him. He stepped close, too close for him not to have to look up on him.  
"Littlefinger."  
"A blond, again?"  
"I don't care, just make sure she's got good..."  
The Hound made a gesture over his chest,  
"...curves."  
Littlefinger smiled, like a man to another. Tywin Lannisters second son wobbled from a private room.  
"Hound! Scaring the ladies again, are we?"  
"Imp."  
"Lord Baelish, the Hounds whore is on me, or make it a two. Clegane, come visit me, first thing in the morning. Try and be sober, I have a job for you."

The Hound had a throbbing headache, and his stomach turned. Thank the Seven the Imp had the mercy to pour him a cup.   
"Does Tywin Lannister know what you plan to spent a fortune for?"  
"I am not using his gold."  
"Then who is..?"  
The Imp winked,  
"The Ironbank of Bravos."  
Sandor sneered,  
"Why are you interested in the little... bint? She's wedded and bedded long ago, even has a son."  
"Impressive, Hound, I knew you were paying attention. I hear she is a widow."  
Sandor shook his head and placed his cup on the table,  
"What do you need me for?"  
"There's catch."


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa slept dreaming of two bodies wrapped together, dancing on the shore. It was Falia on top of Euron, her breasts bouncing and belly swollen. Suddenly the man wasn't Euron, but Theon. Theons handsome face distorted, Sansa tried to kiss him, but he screamed, called her a whore and grabbed her throat. Tentacles bursted from his eyes and ears and behind his back, wrapped around her neck, strangling her.  
Sansa woke up thirsty, sweaty hair tangled on her sticky face. Sansa light a candle and tidied herself up.  
She wore the krakencloak Theon had given her and let her hair fall free. Her Tully red hair falling on the embroidered kraken on her back was the safest way to go around Pyke, much like the wall of the Red Keep had been the safest place for the Hound to fuck Geoffreys little bird. She greeted all the guards that were awake as she passed by. No one tried to question or stop her.

 

She didn't knock, just opened the door to the dark chambers. The scent of different herbs and potions was mesmerizing. The Maester was a hard worker, but not very orderly. She had no idea where to start looking.  
"Lady Sansa."  
Sansa blushed, and couldn't quite look at the fierce man.  
"Lord Victarion."  
Despite her embarrasment, Sansa forced her voice steady,  
"I didn't realise you would be here, lord Victarion."  
"Of course. What sort of poison you seek here?"  
Sansa was still blushed,  
"I don't need poison."  
Victarion muttered to himself,  
"Everyone needs poison."  
Sansa turned to leave the Maesters laboratory.  
"Lady Sansa, I apologize for my rudeness earlier."  
"No need to, lord Victarion, you spoke hastily and didn't mean to..."  
Victarion moved closer to her,  
"I did mean it."

Sansa looked at the man,  
"Oh, lord Victarion, that's..."  
She couldn't finnish her sentence as Victarion stepped closer, and kissed her lips gently,  
"You shouldn't..."  
Sansa was out of breath. Even without his armour, he was as big as the Hound. Victarion swiped jars and little boxes off the table and lifted Sansa to sit on it. Sansa felt dizzy,  
"Please, don't..."  
Victarion kissed her again, this time he opened Sansas lips with his tongue. She answered his kiss, his mouth was softer and kinder than it had any right to be, and she pressed her palm against his broad chest, but not to push him away, but to feel his strength. The Hound opened his breeches, pulled up her hem stroking her leg. The Hound took off her smallclothes, Sansa felt his cock against her folds, but he wasn't the Hound, and all she could feel was cold and tired. Sansa tried to pull her hem down,  
"No, please, lord Victarion, stop!"  
He didn't stop, but held her still. They heard a smooth voice,   
"Brother."

 

Victarion gasped.  
Euron gave a soft laugh, leaning to the doorway,  
"Oh, don't stop. I would love to watch."  
Euron smiled urging his brother on.   
"Go on, Victarion, you are unlaced allready."  
Sansa saw he had a dagger in his hand. His patch hid his malicious eye. Hands shaking, she pulled her skirts back down but Euron snarled,  
"Lift your skirts as they were!"  
Sansa begged,  
"No, please your grace..."  
Eurons voice was smooth again.  
"Do it now, sweet Sansa. Your cunt is so easy on the eyes."  
Sansa didn't move so Euron snarled again,  
"Now, wolf!"  
Victarion pulled her skirts up, laced himself and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Euron placed the dagger to the table next to Sansa. Sansa stared at his blue eye.  
"What are you doing in my Maesters laboratory?"  
She worked her skirts down slowly,  
"I am not looking for poison...just..."  
"Either you were looking for something, or you had a secret encounter with my brother, in this lovely chamber."  
Sansa swallowed,  
"No... For moontea, your grace..."  
Eurons blue eye turned icy. Sansa reached for the dagger secretly. She wrapped her hand around the handle, it was still warm from Eurons touch.  
"Moontea is poison. Don't tell me the Septa in Winterfell taught you how to mix and brew it?"  
"No! Of course not!'

Euron moved closer and caressed Sansas hand holding the dagger,  
"So, you have no idea what you are doing."  
Sansa let the dagger go. He took hold of her hand, taking it his lips. Sansa dared only to whisper,  
"If your grace could, please, ask the Maester to..."  
Euron caressed her collarbone, and stripped her gown revealing her breasts and back,  
"I should have you whipped for this."  
Her blushed face went pale,  
"Please don't hurt me, your grace."  
"Why did you lower your skirts, lady Sansa..."  
Humiliated, Sansa yanked her skirts back to her hips.  
"Sansa."  
It wasn't a question, but Sansa answered,  
"Yes, your grace."  
His kisses tasted like the blue wine, strange at first, but then familiar. Sansa leaned closer. His cloak still had a familiar scent. She leaned her face against the cloak inhaling the scent, lord Blactydes scent. 

Euron pulled himself away Sansa and grapped her chin making her look at him,  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am sorry, your grace."  
"Why do you think I tore lord Blacktyde in seven pieces?"  
The dagger was still on the table,  
"He denied your claim."  
"Why did I make it slow?"  
Sansa couldn't speak. Euron stroke her long auburn hair,  
"For touching you. Pity he didn't bend the knee, how fun it would have been to make him watch this."  
Euron dropped his cloak to the floor and took off his shirt,  
"Why do you think I commanded the ironfleet not to sack the Oldtown yet?"  
He lifted Sansa up from the table against and the wall.  
"Look at me."  
Sansa looked at Eurons handsome face,  
"I don't know."  
"So Robert Pyke wouldn't get hurt."  
"He is a Greyjoy."  
Euron laughed,  
"What did I tell you earlier?"  
With a single move the Kraken thrusted himself inside her and waited for her to adjust to the friction. Euron placed a kiss on her lips,  
"Do I have to beat it into you?"  
Her eyes were misty when she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Sweet Sansa, you are mine, and I am yours..."

 

Lord Harlaw stood up,  
"Lady Sansa, my condolences for Theon."  
"One offers condolences for the dead. He is not, lord Harlaw. Lord Victarion, seven blessings on you as well."  
The men exchanged a quick glance. Lord Harlaw pulled a chair for Sansa.  
"No, he is not. Please, sit down. Did anybody see you leave your chambers?"  
"I attracted all the attention I possibly could."  
Lord Harlaw looked pleased,  
"That was wise."  
"I was a hostage in Kings Landing as well."  
"Of course, lady Sansa, and now you are a hostage at Pyke. Do you miss the south, lady Sansa?"  
"This is south, lord Harlaw."  
"I received a raven from Highgarden a good week ago."  
Sansas heart pounded.  
"According to lord Willas, Robert Greyjoy is growing strong and he is a happy baby. He also states that the Tyrells won't agree to any demands from Euron Greyjoy to return the boy to his kin, or to exchange him to you as part of the ransom."  
Sansa held back a sob.  
"Thank the Seven."


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Harlaw looked uneasy,  
"However, Willas writes that the Lannisters have claimed to want to foster him at Casterly Rock, and if the lord of Highgarden Mace Tyrell would agree..."  
Sansa stood up apruptly but lord Harlaw continued,  
"...the boy would still receive the treatment and education a highborn boy should. And, there was sealed message for you, lady Sansa."  
Sansa took the scroll lord Harlaw handed her. She ran the Tyrell rose sigil with her fingertips lingering towards the fireplace. She quickly broke the seal, read the letter and threw it to the flames. Victarion moved towards Sansa,  
"What was it?"  
Sansa looked quickly at lord Harlaw. The vast grey pools he had for eyes were calm.  
"Nothing of importance."  
Victarion had heard the gossip of Sansa and the heir to Highgarden, and seen her wrapped in his sigil the day she returned to Pyke,  
"Let me walk you back to your chambers, lady Sansa."  
Sansa blushed, thinking what might have happened in Maesters laboratory if Euron hadn't shown up with a dagger, threatening to hold his promise to cut off the cock from anyone touching her.  
Sansa meant to deny him, but noticed lord Harlaws studying gaze and remained silent when lord Victarion opened the door for her.

 

"Seven blessings, Lady Flowers."  
She looked stunned that Sansa would talk to her, call her a lady and state her faith all at the same time. Noblewoman and servants sneered at her all alike, and all the men tried to catch her to grope her when she passed by. Sansa knew she was cought offguard, but pressured more with a smile on her lips,  
"I know you are accustomed to noble households before..."  
Her eyes flashed, Sansa was sure she would have hit her, if they were not in the crowded hall. She tried to say something, but Sansa interruptet her,  
"... so you know to call me lady Greyjoy and curtsy when you see me."  
Falias eyes narrowed. Sansa leaned closer, whispering,  
"You should smile, lady Flowers, the ironcourt is watching. You don't want them to think something is amiss?"

 

Falia looked across the hall, Victarion was facing lord Harlaw, but something in the way they stood made her believe they were paying attention. It was whispered across the Pyke, that the day Sansa was brought back from the Reach, Euron was about to let his captains rape her, but Victarion had, at last minute, stepped in to save her. Sansa followed her gaze to Victarion.  
Falia curtsied,  
"Lady Greyjoy, why did you call me a lady?"  
Sansa curled her lips up,  
"Well, my darling brother, Jon Snow, was called a lord in Winterfell, why would you be any different? Please, do come to my chambers for wine this evening, and for cyvasse."  
Falia knew it wasn't an invite.  
"Yes, lady Greyjoy."

 

After Euron had spilled in her mouth, he had held her close, and they had tucked in the covers. Falia thought he had fallen asleep, but his smooth voice made her heart pound.  
"Why did lady Greyjoy want you to her chambers?"  
Falia caressed Eurons shoulder,  
"For a cup of wine, my love."  
Euron laughed,  
"She didn't invite you to have wine."  
Falia didn't say anything. She remembered the look in Sansas bright blue eyes, when she had asked Sansa what to say if Euron would get suspicious:  
"Geoffrey made me watch my fathers head on a spike and had his Kingsguard beat and strip me in court. Highgarden spoiled me with berries and honey. The Ironislands... Tell him the truth, Falia. I should be the one to pay the ironprice."  
Euron placed his hands on her narrow waist, moved them up across her breasts, cupping them, making her sigh softly and smile, on their way up pressed lightly on her neck,  
"Falia, you are clever. So, you know that unless you tell me what she wanted, I'll strangle you. If you are lucky."  
Falia gasped,  
"She wanted moontea."  
Eurons blue lips smiled, he pressed neck harder, leaving bruises,  
"Did you brew it for her?"  
"No, we are meeting tomorrow in her chambers. How could I have refused her?"  
"You couldn't. You will give her a message from me."  
Falia closed her eyes,  
"Don't hurt her, my love, please..."


	8. Chapter 8

Tea had sweet scent. Sansa stared at the cup. Mud had formed at the bottom of the mug.   
"Falia, could you teach me how to brew it myself?"  
She gave Sansa a tense glance, she could see fear in her eyes before Falia looked down,   
"Of course."  
Sansa inhaled the scent again before looking straight in Falias eyes,  
"He asked, and you told him the truth?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened after?"  
Falias eyes filled with tears,  
"He is selling me to Lys. They are taking me tonight."  
Sansa started undressing.  
"Ship from the Lordsport? Take off your clothes. Quickly!"  
"Sansa, would you rather be shipped to a pleasure house than stay here?"  
Sansa wanted to hit her,  
"Of course!"

Falia gasped,  
"But your safer here, lord Victarion..."  
Sansa sobbed,  
"Oh, Falia. I am not safe here at all!"  
"But lord Victarion allready protected you once..."  
"What? Falia, lord Victarion has never protected me!"  
Sansa was wearing only her slip,   
"Please, take your clothes off, I'll take the ship, and his grace will change his mind about sending you away."  
Falia held her hands,  
"Sansa, you won't make it anywhere. Don't be a fool. They wait for you in the Great Hall. You should drink the tea now."  
Lifting her gown up from the floor Sansas hands were shaking so terribly, that she couldn't put it back on. Falia took the bundle from her, kissed her lips and pulled off her slip. Sansa calmed down,  
"It's not moontea."  
"No, Sansa, just mint and honey."  
And a special gift from me, Falia thought.   
"His grace will punish me. He will have me whipped."  
Falia hugged her gently, pressing her cheek against her bare chest.   
"Yes, Sansa. He sent me to do it."

 

Oily stones of the Seastone Chair reflected a blue, dim light across the Great Hall. Eurons blue eye was the source of the venomous light. His long limbs were relaxed. Sansa blushed seeing him naked. Sansa closed her eyes. He was ready, smiling, watching her.  
"Your grace?"  
She opened the ribbon in her hair, letting it fall to floor when she walked slowly towards the throne. She ran her finger through her auburn braid, letting it fall free to her chest.   
"Please, your grace, the predicament was my fault."  
Hands steady and calm, she opened her gown pulling it down, stepping over the smooth grey linen. She stopped at the centre of the Great Hall, wearing only her transparent slip. Euron pleasured himself slowly. Sansa could not turn her gaze away from his long cock.

Sansa heard her own voice soft and strong,  
"Please, I beg of you, not to punish Falia, and to let her stay. She had no choice, I was forcing her to help me, please..."  
Closer Sansa saw Victarion beside the chair, the oily blue shine had darkened his grey eyes. Something squirmed in the shadows behind him. Sansa flinched,  
"My lord?"  
Euron laughed,  
"Go on, Sansa..."  
Sansa pulled her slip to her waist. Her hair covered her teats.   
Sansa turned, and kneeled dow. The blue light played on her pale back, making the red marks Falias whip had made glow black.  
"Good. Did you learn now? Do you remember what I told you?"  
Something squirmed across the floor towards her. It wrapped itself around Sansas ankle making its way up her leg. It felt warm and moist. Sansa screamed when it searched her folds through her smallclothes, but it was too slick and strong for her to stop. It worked its way under her smallclothes,   
"Please, your grace, stop toying with me!"  
Euron smiled in his throne, Victarion in his shadow.  
"Sweet Sansa, do beg more. And scream."


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa screamed, when another squirmy thing wrapped around her leg. She lost her balance and fell to the floor. Euron stood up,  
"Strip her, brother."  
Victarion stepped to her.   
"Please my lord, don't..."  
He pulled her slip off, his voice was harsh,  
"Don't fight it."   
Victarion stripped her smallclothes, the squirmy long things pulled her legs apart.  
Victarion placed himself behind her,  
"Just let go, Sansa."  
He felt strong and warm against her back. Sansa moaned when his hand travelled between her legs. He searched her wetness, inside and out and pressed gently her nub. Sansa relaxed her back against his hairy body. She closed her eyes, her sences focused on his one fingertip applying the lightest pressure on her. She expected him to continue, kiss her, push his fingers inside, to thrust his hard cock inside her, or even maybe hit her, rather than do nothing. Sansa moved a bit. The squirmy things thightened around her legs. Euron studied his brother and Sansa, his expression was unreadable. Sansa tried to turn her head to see Victarions face, she wanted to beg for him to let her go but could only sigh softly. She shivered,  
"Please... lord Victarion..."  
Sansa brushed herself against him,   
"Please, don't stop..."  
Victarion kissed her neck, curled a finger inside her and fucked her with his fingers. Sansa shivered and moaned, moving her pelvis against him.  
Shadow fell on Euron face, but then he laughed and his blue eye sparkled.   
She reached for him to kiss her and he pressed his lips against hers, their tongues entwined. Sansa became very aware of his cock pressing against her. She squirmed against it.   
"Please... "  
Victarion guided his cock inside her, his finger rubbing her nub. He was halfway in, when she peaked screaming and begging.

"Wet and willing, would you say?"  
Euron didn't say anything. Victarion caressed her hair. It was damp with sweat. Sansa felt her peaks last quiet spasms and her breath steadied. Victarion was still hard half of him inside her. Sansa thought for a moment that Euron looked irritated, but he smiled again,   
"Brother, you can leave."  
"No."  
Victarion thrusted his cock deeper inside her. Sansa uttered and bit her lip. The friction was too much for her. He kissed her ear,  
"Does it hurt?"  
"Yes. No..."  
Euron reached for his wine. Victarion pushed further slowly,  
"Sansa, let go... "  
Victarion fucked her very slow, he listened steadily, stopped when she tensed and pushed more when she was ready for more of his cock.  
"Oooohh... Mmmm..."  
She closed her eyes, found his hands and wrapped them around her,  
"Oh, Victarion..."  
Euron stood up.  
"You made your point. Leave!"

Victarion pulled away. Sansa opened her eyes. She forgot where she was for a moment.   
Victarion gave a dry laugh,  
"No. You are the one who should leave, since I am actually doing something..."  
Sansa felt a cold blade against her neck. Victarion continued,  
"... and if you try to stop me, brother, I'll cut the bastard from her belly and make it a slow bleed."  
Sansa gasped, she was sure he wouldn't hurt her, but Victarion pulled her hair,  
"Shut up, wolf."  
Euron was unarmed. He sat back to the throne  
"Well, brother. Make it a good one then. It is your last."  
Victarion shoved Sansa on all her fours. He took a firm grip from her hair, pulling her head back,  
"Make sure you know who's fucking you, Sansa..."  
Another one, something long and black squirmed from the shadows, making it's way to her lips. It traced her full lips, pushing itself to her mouth while Victarion fucked her. It tasted like salt, seaweed and old wives tales about seamonsters. It squirmed on her back and around her buttocks. Sansa liked the way they tasted and felt around her.   
"Ooohh.. Mmmm... "  
One made its way between her buttcheeks. Long and moist, it searched her entrace. Victarion fucked her, grunting. Sansa moaned,  
"Oh, my, seven... Oooh..."  
Suddenly Victarion pulled himself off her, spilling on her tush and back.   
He then kneeled in front of the throne, presenting his knife to Euron.   
"Your grace, forgive me... Brother, have mercy on me..."  
"I forgive you, brother..."  
Euron barely looked at him walking to Sansa. He picked her up. Long squirmy things entwined around him as well. He lifted Sansa on top of him. Sansa felt his hard cock against her folds. Victarion pressed her head against her shoulder,  
"Sansa, I am sorry..."  
Sansa moved her pelvis against Euron, taking him inside her. Euron caressed her cheek, cupped her teats, let his hand stop a moment at her belly before holding firmly her butt. She felt Victarion hard, again allready, on her back. Euron whispered,  
"Go on..."  
Sansa wasn't sure whos name she was screaming when she begged for more, but she was sure they felt each other come, and when they did she peaked as well and fell to darkness.

 

 

"Little bird. Riding two Krakens."


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa heard clanky footsteps, a stifled curse. Sansa tried to open her eyes, but her sight blurred, and her lids felt too heavy. She was snuggled in a warm, comfortable nest and wanted to stay sleeping. Dreams were almost always better than the reality.   
A raspy voice, so familiar, made her struggle for air, but her blankets were too heavy. Her chin felt itchy on the hairy pillow, or, the chest her head was resting on. Eurons chest. And hairy stomach. She had lifted her leg on his stomach and her folds were pressed on his hipbone. Sansa tried to get up to cover herself, but there was a huge muscular leg surging from behind her, Victarions leg, on top of her leg on top of his. Victarions hand was wrapped around her teats, so she was practically covered anyway. If no one would move. Sansa curled up in her nest and fell back to sleep.

"Euron..."  
Euron opened his eyes.   
"Euron..."  
Sansa was moaning in her sleep. She was rocking her pelvis against his hip. Her hair was a sweaty, tangled mess, falling on his chest.  
"Mmmm... Euron... Ahh..."  
Euron took one strand in his hands, and kissed it. Victarion was still sleeping behind Sansa, his hands wrapped around her teats. He opened his hands pushing his brothers arm aside and rolled Sansa at her back. Euron licked her pointy red nipples. He placed kisses on her belly, opening her legs, inhaling the sweet scent of her honey. His hip was dripping wet where she had rubbed herself against him. He opened her folds with his fingers, and tasted her honey. Sansa moaned arching her back,  
"Mmmm..."  
He felt her hands grip his black shiny hair. He lifted his head, and saw her blue eyes looking at him.   
"Pouring honey, my love."  
She didn't say anything, but pulled his head back down on her.   
"Aaammmhhhhh..."

After, Sansa tried to untagle herself, but Eurons hand wrapped around her, hugging her. Sansa cleared her throat,  
"Your grace. Me and uhm...us... We seem to be in a bit of a tangle..."  
"Oh, yes. My brother. Almost forgot about him."  
Sansa tried to wiggle off her nest, but still sleeping, Victarion wrapped his hand around her. Sansa tried to get up, but Euron too tightened his hands around her. Sansa felt both men hard against her. She was still wet from Eurons tongue at her folds, but she felt a new pressure rising between her legs,  
"Back... I should get back to my chambers..."  
Euron interrupted her,   
"No, sweet Sansa, come here."  
His voice purred,  
"Please."  
Euron pushed his brothers hands away again.   
Sansa climbed on top of him and sat astride in his lap. His full lips smiled and she tasted herself in them. Letting his cock slide inside her she reached his hands for balance. He placed them on his shoulders. Sansa moaned when his cock filled her.   
Behind them Victarion stood up. He watched Sansa from behind riding his brother, his long cock peeking erected between her legs with each move.  
Euron cupped Sansas buttocks looking his brother in the eyes.   
Suddenly he lifted Sansa from his lap, turned her around and thrusted himself roughly inside her. Sansa screamed, trying to distance her from his deep thrusts. Euron cupped her teats from behind, pinching her nipples, and pulling her hair forcing her to keep the position. Sansa moaned breathlessly. Victarion walked to her. Euron held her head still while Victarion caressed her lips with his fingers. He guided the tip of his massive cock to her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. Sansa reached him for balance, but Euron held her still, forced her hands back, thrusting himself inside her harder and harder.   
When the men spilled, Euron let her fall shaking to the floor,  
"Tell the escort he can take her away now."

 

 

"Little bird. Ridden two Krakens."  
Raspy voice was almost gentle. Sansa felt warmth around her and steady hands lifting her up. Pain in her back, where Falia had whipped her, made her gasp for air.  
The Hound. In Pyke, towering over her.   
Mocking her.   
It was not a very good dream.  
He didn't look shocked, or in any way ready to defend her honor. He was sneering, and not done with it,  
"Lady Greyjoy. Your both uncles have been kind, despite the coup."  
Sansa tried very hard to push back the tears on humiliation, and the memory of him once telling her that she could never be ruined. She tasted Victarion in her throat, and felt Eurons seed dripping down between her legs. Her voice was heavy, like her words came further from where she actually was,  
"Your face holds a vague, but grotesque familiarity. Aren't you the one, who denied me the mercy of an honorable death, and simply handed me out as a plaything for the ironborn? So, if you ever see fit to talk to me again, bare in mind, that I am the constant reminder of you failing to do your duties."  
Her anger and humiliation left her breathless. Her sight blurred and she was shaking again. The Hound snorted,  
"Only thing you remind me of, are your shrieks of pleasure echoing from the Great Hall of Pyke. Go on, faint, little bird, you might be better off that way. I'll try not to drop you. You got heavier."


	11. Chapter 11

The Hound didn't turn to her chambers.   
"You missed your turn, Sandor."  
"I know. I am sorry for letting you go."  
Sansa didn't understand his words, but he was not taking her to her chamber.  
"Where are we going?"  
"All the way to Casterly Rock, hopefully."  
"Why would Tywin Lannister pay my ransom?"  
"The Imp is paying the ransom."  
"Why would the Imp do that?"  
"Maybe he is just so wicked they say, and more."  
That was so ridiculous Sansa laughed. Her laughter died soon,  
"Euron won't let me go."  
"He allready did, Sansa."  
"But... He said that..."  
Sandor looked at her kindly,  
"He lied."  
Tears came to her eyes,  
"He said that I was his and he was..."  
"Didn't you learn anything in Kings Landing? Where do you think the likes of Euron Greyjoy get their pleasure after reaving your flesh?"   
Sansa blushed,  
"Stop, please..."  
He didn't,  
"Yes, after they are done with your flesh, they savage your soul."  
"My soul is fine. Its my back that hurts, more and more! Thank you for your interest in my flesh and soul!"   
"They will always have a place in my heart. The Imp will wed you and claim Winterfell. He won't hurt you."  
"But I am not a widow."  
"Of course you are, little bird."  
Sansa fell in to a restless slumber.

 

The exchange was to be made on the sea between Pyke and Banefort.   
The Hound waited with Sansa onboard the Harlaws Sea Song while lord Harlaw was rowed back from the Lannister war ship. Euron and Victarion were standing on the other side of the deck. Their ships were left further, as agreed, tiny dots looming in the horizont. Sansa sighed in her sleep and wrapped her hands around him pressing herself closer,  
"Mmhhhh... Hound... "  
Her small gesture didn't go unnoticed. The Krakens were too far to hear, but they stared at them.   
"Ssshhh, little bird, stop rubbing yourself against me infront of your uncles, or they will be very angry with me."  
Sansa squirmed again, but didn't wake up. The Hound turned a bit so the uncles wouldn't see the buldge in his front. Euron clenched his hands on his dagger.

 

Sansas woke up in pain. The seagulls screamed over them.  
"Please, my back hurts... Let me down."  
Through her tears she saw lord Harlaw carry a bundle in his arms. Hound cursed loosening his hold. The little bundle in lord Harlaws arms started to cry.   
Sansa screamed, and managed to squirm from the Hound,  
"Robert? No! He promised me!"  
She ran for the baby, but the Hound was quick to grip her thightly again.   
"No! No! Please! Lord Harlaw please!"  
Her despair turned into wordless screaming. She saw Euron open the swaddle, holding a dagger. Victarion was towering behind him. Boys black hair matched Eurons exactly.   
Sansa sobbed, covered her mouth with her hands, Willas had kept his promise, she thought...  
With a single graceful shift of his dagger Euron turned to his brother leaving him lying in a puddle of blood running from between his legs. He hissed,  
"I told you it would be your last!"  
Sansa screamed again, but the Hound didn't let her go. He cursed in horror. The Maester ran to Victarion. Everyone else was frozen, staring at Victarion.  
Euron turned slowly to the Hound. Euron offered his hand to Sansa, his gaze pierced her soul,  
"Come here, my sweet Sansa."

 

The Hound pushed Sansa behind him, and saw red the stripes forming on the white cloak at Sansas back. Euron smiled,  
"You can swim back to the Lannisters to tell their betrayal didn't work and thank them for giving me a ship and the gold."  
"And leave her to be raped to death? Or, was she willing? Whipping usually ensures that!"  
"Whipping was just for fun. Had my other whore do it."  
Cursing, Sandor saw the before so tiny dots in the horizont allready boarding the Lannister ship.  
"Or, I can sent your head to them with your cock in your mouth, that would sent the message as well."  
The Hound snarled,  
"Or, you could sent your brother there. What betrayal are you talking about?"  
Euron looked softly at Sansa,  
"She stopped screaming when she saw the baby imposter."  
Sandor drew his sword, the Lannister ships left behind were approaching as fast as they could,  
"Well, she is not that quick witted, a Stark after all."  
Euron laughed,  
"No, she really is not. But so very juicy and delicious and heavy with my bastard, so I would rather have you not touch her again."  
The Hound clenched his jaw. Eurons handsome face looked pleasantly surpised,  
"Ah, you have had your taste of her. Well, who hasn't?"  
He offered his hand to Sansa again,  
"Come to me..."  
Sansa turned and ran. 

 

 

The song of the giant Krakens and the little Wolf had reached the pleasurehouses and taverns of Bravos.  
She turned from side to side.   
"A girl can't sleep? She should say her prayers."  
"Queen Cersei, the Hound, Theon Greyjoy, Euron Greyjoy, Victarion Greyjoy, valar morghulis."  
He hugged her, and stroke her until she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa tore open the Hounds white cloak, letting it fall to the deck and grabbed her grey skirts to run to the brink.   
A hard hand tore her hair and smashed her cheek so that she passed out for a second.   
Mans face was familiar, Sansa had seen him often with Euron, but he had not looked at, or spoke to her before.  
His sigil was a black fish, that made her think of her uncle Brynden. She couldn't help but give a hysterical laugh. He smashed her cheek again. Her laughter turned into screaming when he beat her.   
Lucas Codd pinned her at side of the brink.   
"I wonder is your cunt really worth being gelded for... But he wouldn't know, after I cut your throat, little bitch of a Stark..."  
The Sea Song was ramming the Lannister warship, and most ironborn were along boarding it. He opened his breeches, strangling Sansa and forcing her on her knees.   
Sansa saw herself grip his hard cock, and fold it in two, twisting it with one flick of her wrist, that he fell sobbing and screaming in agony to the ground. Calm, she smashed his head as hard with her bare fist she could.   
Without giving him another thought she climbed to the side and looked down to the sea.   
"Can you swim?"  
Sansa winced. A young handsome man with a messy hair and huge bright eyes was stripping off his armour, throwing it to the sea.   
"Yes."  
He climbed next to her.  
"Leap with me."

 

 

The Hound bowed to Cersei and the Imp, wondering why the blond cunt of a queen was in the Westerlands. She wasn't trying hide her drunken joy for her little brothers failure,  
"An impostor? The boy Tyrells handed to you?"  
"Eurons mad. There's nothing he wouldn't do to diminish the claim Baelons lineage has to the Seastone Chair. What he did to shame the poor girl..."  
Queen Cersei gave a dirty smirk,  
"Oh, I have heard the songs... I wonder what's all the fuss about that one little red tushy..."  
The Imp and Hound exchanged a quick glance. Queen Cersei continued,  
"Oh, you are not that clever you are given credit for, little brother. Today you embarrased us by losing three warships and a chest of gold. I'll drink to that."

Queen Cersei had left for her chambers. Tyrion sulked,  
"You should have knocked her out yourself."  
"Yes. Euron boasted knocking her up, though."  
"Well, that was to be expected. Wonder if the babe will be born with tentacles."  
The Hound gave a dry laugh. Tyrion poured more wine.  
"How did it go before, in the forest? When you escorted the real baby Kraken?"  
The Hounds voice was raspy,  
"He is all Tully. Auburn hair and blue eyes, exceptionally beautiful. She actually weeped for joy that Sansa had named him Robert."

 

 

Sansa began to feel bruises forming on her, and she felt very sore between her legs, here and there.   
"Wake up, Sansa, we are here."  
The man dragged her to shore from the small fisherboat. The sun had burned her bruised face and she had no idea how long they had been sailing.  
"What are you doing?"  
He didn't answer. Sansa pushed his hands aside,  
"Who are you? Why are you helping me?"  
"You are full of questions. That's a really good quality, but you should save your strenght. We are in for a long walk."  
"Where are we?"  
Sansa turned and walked back to the water. He tried to take hold of her, but she squirmed away, stepping back to the boat. It was cold, but she didn't care.  
"Sansa, come back, please."  
"Do you think I am stupid enough just to go along with every comely man I see? Your name?"  
"Tristifer Botley."  
Sansa looked at him and bursted into laughter. Tristifer frowned,  
"What's so funny?"  
"It is just that... You are infamous for..."  
Sansa tried to stop laughing,  
"... For handling Asha Greyjoy..."  
Tristifer jumped to the boat with her, his jaw was clenched,  
"And courteous enough not to tell you the things you are infamous for, lady Greyjoy."

Sansa gasped. She turned around, covering her blushed face with her hand,  
"I am sorry, lord Tristifer... What got into me, I don't know... I am so sorry for offending you..."  
Tristifers voice was genuine,  
"I apologize for my ill words, Sansa..."  
Sansa turned around slowly,  
"Where are we?"  
"South of Harlaw."  
"The Readers island? Where are we going? Why are you helping me?"  
He licked his dry lips,  
"Asha sent me for you, and Theons son."  
"Robert is fine where he is, but I'll go to Asha if she'll have me."  
He got up from the boat,  
"Good. And I think you are beautiful, too."  
Sansa hurried to his side.   
"Excuse me?"  
He smiled,  
"You called me comely. Do you think I am comely?"  
She looked at his bright eyes and messy hair,  
"Yes, very."


	13. Chapter 13

Tristifer led them north along the coastline. Sharp rocks hurt her feet, but she followed him wordless in the rocky terrain, hoping her boots had a thicker sole.  
Though he had found a shelter for them under the cliffs, Sansa woke up freezing. Tristifer was awake, staring at the sea.   
"I had a horrible dream, Tristifer... Euron and his brother..."  
Her voice broke,  
"...Victarion made me beg for more and... I liked it..."  
Tristifer gave her a warm embrace. Pressing her head against his wide chest, she could hear his steady heartbeat.  
"You wailed in your dreams about it, Sansa."

Tristifer looked at her bruised face.  
"I regret for not getting to you before, on the Sea Song, not that you needed any help."  
"He was on his knees, I could have killed the Codd."  
"Sansa, you were very brave and had luck. You are not a spearwife."  
"Did you see Victarion?"  
"It was impossible to see much after the Lannister dog attacked."   
"I told the Hound he would never let me go, I was so sure of it..."  
"Don't be afraid anymore, no one is following us."

 

The tides had formed a small pond to the shore, that absorbed the moonlight, radiating it in silver and blue.   
Shivering, Sansa took off her dress. Tristifer smiled,  
"You are so beautiful."  
He took off his shirt. Sansa could not take her eyes off him. He was perfect, tall and strong but not bulky. He opened his breeches. 

 

Someone cleared his throat. Voice was soft, almost lazy,  
"Tris. You were to find, not seduce, Ashas sister-in-law, how ever lovely she might be."  
Tristifer jumped,  
"Qarl the Maid. We were just cradling together for warmth."  
Sansa blushed and reached for the blanket. Qarl was standing next to it. He lifted it briskly from the ground, and tossed it to her. His eyes swept over her. His golden hair fell untamed on his cheeks,  
"You are freezing, aren't you?"  
Sansa tried to speak, but the air went thin. He kneeled close to her. Qarls green eyes had a hazel ring on them. Tristifer had managed to pull his breeches on,  
"What are you doing in here?"  
"Asha send me. She won't be happy to see you have beaten her."  
Qarl ran his fingers lightly across her cheeks. Sansa licked her lips,  
"Uhmm... Tris... No, Tristifer didn't beat me."  
Tristifer snorted,  
"Asha won't be happy you groping her either, so stop playing, Qarl!"  
"Tris, can't you see she is turning blue? Now, take that giant pole from your ass and help me warm her."   
Qarl took off his clothes and came lying next to shivering Sansa caressing his arms around her. Tristifer dropped his breeches again and came to her other side, embracing her and covered them in blankets. The night wind had messed up his hair even more. Long, black lashes framed his blue eyes and tickled Sansas chest when he pressed his head against it.

 

A third man appeared.  
"I am glad you three are comfortable at my shores..."  
His banners were familiar to Sansa, though they had never met before. His body and manner had a plain, austere charm.   
The pommel of his sword repeated the blue and silver light radiating from the small pond. Sansa sighed,  
"Did Asha sent you, too? It is very cold, still."


	14. Chapter 14

The man bowed,  
"Harras Harlaw, the Knight of Grey Garden."   
"Sansa Stark of Winterfell."  
"At your service, what ever you require..."  
Kneeling to their side, ser Harras investigated her face,  
"Sansa Greyjoy of Pyke would stay alive longer here, however. Why did you beat her, Qarl?"  
Frowning, Qarl caressed her bruised face.  
"He didn't beat me. There are worse things than death, ser."   
"So why do you cling on so tight to every breath of air you take?"  
Knight of Grey Garden placed his sword against a rock.   
"You have a fine sword, ser."  
Under the blankets Qarls burning hand linger to her cold tummy and the air Tristifer was breathing soothed her cold neck.  
"Uhmm..."  
Opening the blanket slightly, ser Harras kneeled and rubbed Sansas cold feet.  
Ser Harras opened his shirt, his chest hairy and well build, made it hard for Sansa to concentrate, but she smiled slightly. 

 

Ser Harras gave her a smile with dark eyes filled of warmth. He took off his clothes, standing naked in the moonlight. Sansa tried to move to make room for him, but Tristifer and Qarl both only pressed against her tighter,   
"Oh, ser... "  
Under the blankets, Sansa squirmed,  
"But Qarl!"  
Tristifer slapped Qarl,  
"Stop groping her!"  
Qarl slapped him back,  
"You stop groping her!"  
"Tristifer! It tickles! What... mmmhhhh..."  
Sansa squirmed giggling,  
"Oh, Tristifer... Qarl! Stop that!"

 

"Stop playing, both of you!"  
Ser Harras slapped both Qarl and Tristifer, pushing Qarl away placed himself between him and Sansa. Seawind had already cooled the surface of his skin.  
"Oh, ser... You are cold yourself..."  
Burning hot, Sansa entwined herself in him,  
"Hmmm... Qarl, wrap your arms around him, so he'll warm up."  
He snapped,  
"Arms, Qarl, not legs!"  
Imitating Sansas voice, Qarl caressed Harras,  
"Ser, Harras, ser, oh, ser... Ser! Aaaaarrggghhh..."  
Qarls voice was silenced by his elbow,  
"Stop poking me with your cock!"  
"Oh, Tris... Tristifer... hmmmmm..."

 

They heard a mocking voice,  
"Hhmm..."  
Euron had sat himself on a rock beside them. Wearing his sable cloak, head tilted a bit, he looked like he was enjoying a well put together play, by his best jesters.  
His black eye devoured all the moonlight and Sansa panted quietly. Wearing his sable cloak, he held lord Harlaws sword. A sigh escaped from Sansa lips,  
"This is too much..."


	15. Chapter 15

She sneezed and continued,  
"Asha did not sent him. It's so cold. "  
Sansas gaze wandered over Eurons body, meeting his eyes, tearing her Tully blues off them, blushing like they had actually burned her,  
"Euron... Mmmhhh..?"  
Euron turned his whole body towards her, and Sansas eyes became locked on his handsome face. Trying to tear off her gaze she only managed to flutter her eyelashes,  
"Mmmh... Euron... Why did you come?"   
"Sweet Sansa, you are burning up, aren't you..."  
"Oh, Euroooonhh..."

His soft gaze swept over her starting from her hips,  
"Mmhhhh, oh, I..."  
over to round breasts, auburn hair and red full lips.   
"Eurooonnn..."  
He was caressing her, marking her with his eyes, fucking her with them.   
Sansa looked at him again and Euron locked her eyes again in his with a simple smile.   
"Oh, I am... mmmhhhhh..."

"Euronnnhhhh... Ohhhh, Euron... Yours..."  
His eyes devoured her, swallowed her, and her back arched,  
"I... am... yours..."  
Squirming, she partly threw the blanket off her. Moonlight played with her fair skin,  
"Ahhhhh.... Eurooooooonnnnnnnnhhhhhh!"  
Sansa reached the climax of her pleasure and fell limp under the blanket.

Frozen still, Qarl the Maid looked offended. He stared to the sea with an empty expression,  
"I feel dirty."  
Tristifer snorted.  
"Without one touch."  
Pulling the blanket back on her, ser Harras felt her forehead and shaked his head,  
"She is burning hot."  
Eurons voice was steely.  
"Botley and Qarl."

Harras and Euron both kneeled at Sansas side. If she dreamed, it wasn't a good dream. She lamented in her dreams.  
"She needs a maester. Ten Towers is closer."  
"No, we are going to Pyke."  
The Knight of Grey Garden sighed, Euron was always so tedious,  
"If you won't help her, kill her and be done with it. Let me do it, if you don't have the stomach for it. She is a Eddard Starks daughter, it doesn't matter even if you put a bastard in her belly. The Lords will cut her throat the minute they get the chance."  
"You are wrong 'ser', in more ways than one. Two bastards."  
"Piss on that. She had a baby in her belly before you made her sing your songs. Baelons grandson."  
His voice cut him like a knife,  
"Did she? You would be wise to mind your words."

 

Sansa opened her eyes a bit when Euron lifted her in up. She reached her hand to caress his silky black hair.  
"Hhmmm... Euron... I knew you wouldn't leave me..."

 

Her dreams shifted from dark places to a special garden where, she wore silks embroidered with roses. The scent of lush, exotic flowers was overwhelming, and she could almost taste the sweet berries on her lips.   
She opened her eyes, Euron sleeping in a chair. Strong hands held her still, and the Maester brought something wonderful to her mouth.

 

"Did you come to kill me, your grace?"  
"No, sweet Sansa."  
Despite the cold, Sansa tried to relax in the bath Maester set for her,  
"I don't know where Robert is anymore, so beating me won't help."  
Euron got up streching. He snapped at the maid to leave them.  
"You know something. And you will tell me."  
"No, your grace, I don't."  
"You will be punished for not obeying."  
"Your grace, that's hardly..."  
"I told you to come to me..."  
Sansa closed her eyes, she couldn't tell if Euron was only toying with her,  
"Please, your grace."  
"You wan't to ask, but lack courage... Go ahead and ask me."  
"Did you kill him?"  
"Which one?"

Euron undressed and placed himself in the steaming bath. Holding her gently, he caressed the wet strands of her hair.  
"Spread your legs for me."  
"No."  
He pressed his forehead against hers,  
"You don't want to?"  
"No."  
"Then we shall not, sweet Sansa."  
Euron started washing her like she was a doll. 

 

 

The black velvet covered stool brought for her was placed next to the Seastone Chair,   
"Lady Greyjoy, are you ready to greet the quests?"  
Sansa looked at the throne. The Kraken was asleep.  
"No, ser."  
"All you have to is be seen. Don't be afraid."  
"Why is he forcing me to sit here, like this?"  
Silent, ser Harras resumed his position standing beside her and bowed when Euron sat the chair. Nobody else saw, but the Kraken opened its eyes. Sansa gasped. The oily stones were awake, and they were reaching towards her. She could almost hear its voice...

The heavy doors were opened, and the lions came.


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing in Cersei gave ot how uncomfortable she felt at the wrong side of the throne. The fire was reflected on her green eyes, looking every inch of a lion, she approached the throne. Red velvet bodice of her gown was cut so low to make even anyone from Highgarden blush.  
Effect was wasted, the Kraken didn't even look at her. He had turned his eyes on the Dove, blanketing every inch of her being and the Wolf blushed, parted her lips and looked at him. Their eyes met but, Cersei must have misheard, it sounded almost like she gave a small pant. 

But where was the other Kraken?  
"We come to offer a new match and an alliance. We want peace to the shores of Westerlands, and offer marriages between our houses."  
Halting, waiting for a reaction Cersei pretended to rearrange her necklace.  
"Tyrion Lannister, offers his eldest son and heir to wed Sansa Greyjoy. Sweet Sansa, I am so happy to see you so well."  
Cersei gave a meaningful glance to her belly, making her flinch.  
Remaining her pose again, Sansas eyes lingered at the floor, and, back to Euron.  
When Sansa parted her lips Cersei thought for a moment she was going to talk back at her, but her eyes lingered over the Krakens black shiny hair and his relaxed powerful poise and she gave a barely noticeable soft pant. A pant, definitely.  
Were the songs true? Supressing a wicked grin, Cersei licked her lips, she was just warming up. He spoke to Cersei, but his blue eye lingered at Sansa.  
"Why would we agree? You already delivered me your gold at the cost of four your ships."  
Cersei wasn't provoked,  
"Because we propose a second match. A king needs a queen."  
Sansa wanted to put her hands on her ears not to hear her purring voice.  
"Who would be my queen?"  
Though the room was dim, her blond curls gave a lush golden shine and she didn't even bother pretending modesty,  
"Me, your grace."

 

Offering Cersei a goblet of wine, Euron gave her an intrigued smile,  
"She was yours to torment in the Red Keep, wasn't she?"  
"In the Red Keep my sweet Sansa named her all her family traitors. You don't expect her to hold loyalty to the Iron Islands, do you?"  
Euron bursted in laughter, and his eyes wandered for a moment back at Sansas direction,  
"You are a remarkable beauty..."  
Euron caressed lightly one of her golden locks, making Cersei purr.  
But his eyes wandered back to Sansa, who was whispering something to her shield.

 

Looking around she saw the Ironcourt eating, drinking and fucking their their way to the seven hells. Lucas Codd was drunk, and gazed at her openly. She could still feel the bruises his hands had left on her neck. He wasn't the only one looking.  
Nailing her eyes to Cerseis golden hair, she asked ser Harras,  
"Will she be his queen?"  
Ser Harras studied Cersei and Euron,  
"She might."  
Whispering something in his ear, Sansa took off the wolfpendant from her neck, and gave it to the Knight, who looked at her like it was the first time he saw her.  
"Right now?"  
"Yes, ser. This is why you are here, isn't it?"  
Ser Harras bowed and left.  
"And Ser, use the sword Nightfall when you do it."


	17. Chapter 17

Once ser Harras left, Jaime came to her and offered his arm to her,  
"Lady Sansa. Walk with me?"  
Sansa took the arm he offered, his hand was was warm,  
"Of course, ser."

"It is not customary to ask womans opinion of her match, Ser Jaime. Honestly, you are one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. You have always treated me with respect, ecxept that one time in Winterfell, do you remember, in the Godswood..?"  
Ser Jaime halted.  
"How could I forget? But Sansa, I hardly disrespected you, didn't steal your maidens gift... If you would have denied me, I would have stopped it at once!"  
Pressing gently her fingers on his lips, Sansa silenced him, her voice was sad,  
"Asking me, of who I would like to wed and bed..."  
His green eyes lingered on her lips, but she cleared her throat,  
"... is crazy, because I am not a widow."  
Jaime looked puzzled, and irritated,  
"But, of course you are."

 

Pouring more wine in Cersei goblet, Euron smiled,  
"And, Lioness."  
"Yes, your grace?"  
Euron pressed his lips against her ear,  
"Never call her 'sweet Sansa' again, or I'll carve those words in your tongue with one of your own hairpins."  
Blood escaped Cerseis face. After his gastly words the Kraken kissed one of her blond curls. Cersei gasped. The Songs must be true. Smiling, Euron shifted further away from her.  
"Enjoy the play, lady Lannister."

 

Sansa and Jaime had reached halfway to door, when Euron called her. Not daring to pretend she hadn't heard, she turned and walked to them. Her heart was pounding. Jaime was still holding her arm.  
"Your grace summoned me?"  
"Lady Lannister asked me a very interesting question."  
Pouring herself more wine, Cersei smirked, though her smile was tense,  
"I wanted to meet your other uncle, Victarion Greyjoy."  
Seeing Eurons eyes, Sansa wanted to turn and run. She blushed. Jaime looked at them, lips parted. Euron urged her,  
"Tell her, lady Sansa."  
Taking a deep breath, and forcing her hands not to shake, she answered calmly,  
"Please, your grace. I would not know."  
Taking an other sip from her goblet, Cersei spilled wine on her gown. The liquid absorbed completely on her red velvet, becoming unnoticeable,  
Sansa wanted to take a step back, but remainded halted. She let Jaimes arm go.

 

Ironcourt was getting drunker and drunker. It kept eating, fucking and fighting around them. Looking around she saw ser Harras had left the room as she had commanded. Euron gave Cersei a dashing smile, but her smile was stiff. Euron turned his eyes on Jaime,  
"Sansa, tell her of my brother."  
"I can't!"  
"Oh, sweet Sansa, the memory of you taking my brothers cock into your mouth, sucking and licking him..."  
Cersei had a fit of a cough, she had tears in her eyes, but behind them she was sneering at Sansa, pleased of her suffering. Sansa closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her face. Humiliated, Sansa begged,  
"Your grace, please I don't understand what you mean..."  
"...licking him, while I fucked your sweet ass was too much for me not to geld him..."  
Sansa couldn't bare to lift her eyes from the floor, cheeks burning, she shook her head, but could not shake off a vague memory of Victarions salty seed spilling in her mouth,  
"No, please stop, I beg of you..."  
Padding lazily at Cerseis back, he smiled at Jaime,  
"I can still hear how my brothers cock in her mouth stiftled her moans. And I like, actually, have to, hear her moan, or even better, scream. My name."  
Cersei managed to gulp more wine,  
"You gelded your own kin?"  
"I missed, your dog was giving me trouble, and then, I did forgive him. He will be able to father children..."  
Giving Jaime an icy smile he continued,  
"...not Sansas though, that would be my pleasure alone..."  
Gasping, Sansa lifted her eyes from the floor. Her bodice rubbed against her chest, feeling almost too tight, she felt hot and out of breath. The room itself felt shrinking around her.

 

A brawl had broken out behind them. Two lords came at each other with forks. Sansa could hear them, but was still too humiliated to lift her head to see who was looking to witness her shame,  
"Please, your grace, let me go to my..."  
Euron continued like he had not even heard her,  
"Please, open your dress, so I can look at you..."  
Brushing her eyes over Sansas body, Cersei gave a drunken laugh. This was better than the Songs. Sansa felt air thinning.  
"No, your grace, please, I beg..."  
Standing behind Sansa, Jamie looked like he was ready to take a fork himself. Cersei heard her own voice soft,  
"Jamie, come to me. We are guests in this house."  
Euron laughed,  
"Lady Sansa, please be so kind and open your gown. Don't make me ask a third time..."  
Sansa opened her dress, her breath came unsteady.  
"A beauty... Just the thought of spreading her lovely ass for two Krakens makes her folds damp... Does it not?"  
Licking her lips, she panted,  
"Please, your grace..."  
"Does it not, sweet Sansa?"  
Hearing Cerceis chuckle, she closed her eyes,  
"Yes, your grace."

 

"Come, please, sit at the table and spread your legs like you did for my brother... You will pant and beg for me as you did for him..."  
Gown pulled open, Sansa walked over the table, and sat herself infront of Euron. Euron got up, pulled her gown to waist, pressing his lips against hers. Feeling his strong hands cupping her teats, she spread her legs and pulled her skirts up. She felt her folds swollen, waiting for him. Behind Euron, Jaime had walked over to Cersei. He caressed her neck, and she gave a fast kiss to his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment, and if you like it you know what to do...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end, and the last chapters are dedicated to Darylslover33 and Tommyginger, thanks for insipiration and comments!
> 
> For everyone reading, thank you so much,  
> and the next long story will be based on requests, so let me know what you like!  
> Requests from other fandoms are also wellcome because  
> I love requests!

Jaime stood behind Cersei watching Sansa. Pulling him closer, Cersei whispered,  
"Forget your oaths, Jaime. He is madly in love with her, he will never let her go. We are lucky if we get out of here."  
There was so much left of the innocent girl he had kissed once long ago in Winterfell. Her skirts pulled up he could see her legs and halfway up her thighs. Jaime cleared his throat.  
"Your grace..?"  
Handing Euron his own goblet, he continued,  
"Your niece is too thirsty for what's about to happen..."  
"How would you know what's about to happen?"  
Jaime looked at Sansas blushed skin and held back a snipe remark of the Greyjoys not sowing.  
"Give her more wine, your grace."  
"Unlike you, I don't need wine to get them wet and willing."  
Jaime didn't even blink.  
"I know she want's you."  
Smiling, Euron gave Sansa his own goblet.  
Aftertaste of the shade of the evening was bittersweet, like Theons devoted whispers in her ear and Eurons eyes and hands all over her. Suddenly, it mattered less, that she was stripped, and humiliated infront of kings court again. Half the court was naked also. The other half was wearing too much. Eurons white shirt hid his lovely chest.  
Sansa gave him a smile, and took his shirt off, caressing the black hair in his chest.

Euron pulled his eyes off Sansa,  
"Ser Harras!"  
The Knight had returned.  
Sansa tried to pull her gown back up, but Eurons sharp voice stopped her,  
"Touch your gown again and I'll have ser Harras tie you down. Ser Harras, join us!"  
Ser Harras walked across the hall, having to step over a young squire giving a plump redfaced widow a ride that seemed to give her seizures.  
Before turning her eyes back to Euron she searched for the Reader. Gasping, Sansa closed her eyes. The Readers busty, blond saltwife was bending infront of him sucking his veiny cock. Ser Harras stepped closer,  
"Your grace?"  
Euron pulled Sansas hair and placed dozens of kisses on her face before drowning her lips an tongue with his. After a long kiss that left Sansa breathless, he asked the Knight,  
"Where were you, ser Harras?"  
"At the shore."  
The Saltkings impatient stare made him add quickly,  
"I gelded, and tied Codd to be drowned by the tidewater, and placed the Stark wolf in his crotch."  
Euron placed his goblet again on Sansas lips.  
"Lady Greyjoy, why did you order him to do that?"

Heart pounding, Sansa could not make up a lie,  
"For beating, trying to rape, and threating to kill me."  
Jaw clenched, sparkly blue eye turnes icy, he grapped ser Harras by the throat and strangled him,  
"You did not think that was something I wanted to know?"  
Face turning blue, ser Harras twitched, trying to say something.  
"Please your grace, he didn't know!"  
Dropping ser Harras to the floor, Euron turned his furious eyes to Sansa.  
His slap threw her on her back to the table.  
Cersei leaned against Jaime.  
"Do not interfere."  
Euron pulled her up from her hair.  
"Stupid bitch. You should have let me deal with it. Ser Harras, explain to lady Greyjoy what this means."  
Gagging, ser Harras got up,  
"It means I will kill more Codds, or lady Greyjoy. What are your orders, your grace?"  
Euron turned back to ser Harras and punched him back to floor.


	19. Chapter 19

Having almost hoped the Nightfall would be the last thing she would feel, Sansa wiped the blood from her lip. Euron took one her auburn hairstrand to his lips and kissed it. Sansa remembered him doing that to Cerseis blond hair and winced. Taking no notice to her gesture, he took away each of her hairpins so her hair fell free to her back.  
"Why did you not tell me of Lucas Codd?"  
Sansa begged,  
"Please, don't hurt me..."  
"I haven't even started with hurting you, Sansa."  
Gasping, Sansa reached to pull her gown up, as to protect herself. Eurons voice was very gentle,  
"Sansa, ask ser Harras to tie your hands."  
"No, don't... Please your grace..."  
Taking a very tight hold of her chin, Euron silenced her with a kiss. Breathing rapidly, Sansa asked,  
"Ser Harras, tie my hands, please."  
"Our quests are neglected. Go ahead and fuck her, ser, while I entertain them. Scream for me when you have enough of him, sweet Sansa."

Sansa looked at ser Harras eyes. Not for a moment she had thought he would actually do what Euron suggested, but the raw hunger in his usually calm expression brought tears in hers. Taking her own shawl from the floor, he tied her hands back.  
"No... Ser Harras..."  
"All you have to do is scream for him."  
Fear had turned to anger and humiliation,  
"I would rather die."  
She tried to crawl away, but ser Harras held her down against the table.  
Ser Harras stroke her hair gently and forced her legs apart. He pressed his hard buldge against her folds.  
"Mmhh, ser, stop..."  
His buldge pressed right against her nub and hating herself, she wrapped her legs around him.  
"Listen to me carefully, lady Sansa. Half the ironcocks fall limp infront of you after what the king did to Tristifer and Qarl. The other half would gladly take my place right now."

 

Sansa had wrapped her legs around her shield, but she had turned her head away from him. Ser Harras seemed to be kissing her neck. Euron placed himself between the Lannisters.  
"Pretty is it not?"  
"She is the princess of the north. One would think you could find better use for her, than raping, or having her raped to death?"  
"Calm now, Jaime, the north belongs to no one right now. He is not raping her, I bet he is confessing his undying devotion for her right about now. Look around, here she is the princess of the ironcourt. Half the noble watch her every move and the other half watch them watching her. He will have her screaming soon, if he knows what's best for him. Victarion never did."

 

Sansa gasped,  
"You were my shield!"  
"I am your shield, today and until my last day. You are soaked all the way through your smallclothes, would you like me to throw them to Jaime Lannister?"  
"I hate you."  
"And still won't stop rubbing yourself against me."  
"I would die for you, Sansa. I do not care what is left of you after he is done with you, I will be here after. I would rather not hurt you, but the other lords will not be as gentle, so unless there is one of them who you would prefer over me, scream no and scream his name. Make it loud."  
She could think of one, but he was gone.  
"Go ahead, ser. Do you think you will follow Tristifer and Qarl, or will he make up something new?"  
"Scream, you stupid wolf! If you don't, I'll make sure he will invite two more captains to muse you, and I will pound your ass myself until you have bruises all the way to your neck!"  
"Maybe I am just begging for it!"  
Just when she was sure ser Harras would shuff her on her fours, the anger in his eyes turned gentle,  
"Please, Sansa, do it for me?"  
For a moment she had a mind to hold on to her crazy stubborness and push him further.  
But she screamed for Euron.  
"Good, ser Harras, step away. She is a tease, our lady Greyjoy, is she not?"  
Ser Harras leaned back taking his place as Sansas shield few steps away from her. His expression did not tell anything of how he felt. 

The hall fell silent for a moment when people saw Victarion Greyjoy walking in. He stopped in the middle of the room making sure everyone really saw him, and one could think, if one didn't know wine was playing tricks on them, that he was actually smiling.  
"Wellcome, brother."  
Euron sat on the table next to Sansa and turned her facing him.  
"Say hello to your lord uncle, Sansa."  
"You must be kidding, your grace."

Pointing and empty chair next to Cersei Euron purred,  
"Join us! Please!"  
Suddenly the Readers saltwife, having finished his cock with her mouth, got up and started giggling, unaware of the tension in the hall.  
Drunk, she took a few dancing steps towards Euron, and stopped abruptly infront of him. Tight bodice revealed a busty figure, blond curls framed a beautiful heartshaped face. Her eyes were on Sansa, on her broken lip and messy auburn hair.  
"My lady. You are pretty as a pig...oh, picture!"  
She partly jumped and part stumbled on the table, giving Sansas cheeks loud and moist kisses. Then she mumbled something passing down on the floor.  
Laughing, the ironcourt turned back to their wine and whoring.

Euron looked at the woman on the floor,  
"Pity she passed out."  
Turning to Sansa, he smiled,  
"It is time for your punishment, you dirty little alleycat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you all, and if you like my writing, do not forget to comment and do give me new requests.


	20. Chapter 20

Eurons malicious words made Sansa sick to her stomach. She craved for more blue wine, but her hands were tied.  
Suddenly dozens of beautiful young women came to the hall giggling and smiling.  
Euron wellcomed all of his current saltwifes with open arms,  
"My lovely ladies, you are all overdressed!"  
Urging them to undress each other he fondled one, caressed another, kissed the third.

Sansa had not seen Victarion after she had jumped with Tristifer off the Sea Song. Wearing a fine leathershirt he looked just as fierce as ever, and his serenity would have made even septa Mordane proud. On his way to the chair Euron had pointed, Victarion bowed to Sansa and pecked lightly her forehead.  
Even manlier than the Hound, Victarion seemed to fill the entire hall. His fingers lingered at her broken lip, and caressed her tied hands,  
"You are as beautiful as ever."  
"Since I am to be punished, would you be so kind and give me more wine, or could you please untie my hands so I can drink myself. Though, what more could he do to punish me?"  
Victarion didn't want to tell her how much more he could do.  
"However, I never apologised for my part. I swear I didn't know he had planned to let the Lannister dog carry you out..."  
The pain of not knowing, or daring to ask what had happened to Sandor Clegane was so intense she had trouble breathing.  
Victarion pulled her scarf off freeing her hands and wrapped Sansa in it covering her bare upper body. Relieved, Sansa leaned her head on his chest for awhile and pulled her gown back up herself. 

A young lord crawled to the Readers passed out Saltwife to grope her teats, but the Reader was sober enough to pull him away. Sansas goblet was empty, so she reached for Eurons taking it to her lips. Readers Saltwife got up, and crumbled over her again making the goblet fall to the floor spilling its contents before Sansa could drink any. Victarion filled Sansas own goblet and handed it to her.  
"You should get you woman to bed, Reader."  
The Reader carried her back to their seats, in where the busty blond started vomiting.

Euron was surrounded by his saltwifes, beautiful women fawning over him, compeeting for his affection. He was so surrounded with shiny hair in all colors, legs, arms and teats that he could not been seen.  
Sansa and Victarion exchanged a quick glance.  
"He forgot us. Thank the Seven."  
Nodding, Victarion took a gentle hold of her elbow and guided her across the room. Without a sound, ser Harras followed Sansa.  
Cersei jumped at her way.  
"The Songs they sing at taverns and pleasureshouses across Westeros are nothing compared to this."  
Sansa looked at Cersei, her voice was just a whisper,  
"What songs?"  
"Dove, nothing to trouble yourself with..."  
Smiling, Cersei gave her last poison,  
"Willas Tyrell's bedding ceremony..."  
The lioness halted to let her words sink in,  
"...didn't compare either."  
For a while Sansa heard only her own heart beating, cold sweat came to her skin and she struggled to stay conscious. Leaning close to Cersei, she whispered,  
"Call me a dove again and I'll have your heart fed to your brother."

 

"I guess the winter is coming!"  
Sansa had meant her words only for Cersei and was horrified to see Euron stand right next to her. He had not pulled his shirt back up and had his muscular chest and stomach bare. Tearing her eyes off him, she took a step back.  
"Were you trying to sneak away with my brother, sweet Sansa?"  
His saltwifes had spread over the hall, pouring wine, dancing, singing and serving both women and men to their liking.  
"No, your grace, I was just getting to my chambers."  
"You'll sleep in mine from now on."  
Sansa froze. It was a different thing to be utterly disgraced by Euron, it being in public or secret, but making her live in his chambers another. Sansas voice was cold and just a whisper,  
"Please, your grace, surely I can not be expected to share a bed with your saltwifes, I am..."  
"The disgraced wife of Theon Greyjoy? Yes you are, and you will sleep in my bed from now."  
Sansas voice was like broken glass,  
"Will you excuse me to your chambers then, your grace?"  
"No."

Two lords started fighting over one of Eurons saltwifes, a beauty with silky black hair and almond eyes, and a spare knife flew few inches away from Eurons throat, stopping to the wall. Euron roared,  
"Behave yourselfs, what are you, iron -or fishlords!"

Taking a hold of Sansas waist and pulling her close he continued,  
"Tell me more of Highgarden, lady Sansa. So, the cripple boy has wed. Tell me, did you think of me, him between your legs?"  
Turning pale, Sansa realised he had just condemned, if it pleased him, herself and the child she carried, with his words.  
"I don't know what you mean to imply, your grace."  
His eyes were radiant,  
"The baby in your belly is fathered by him?"  
Sansa looked ready to faint, her lips parted but she could not find the words. Her hands played on her scarf as it was going to strangle her. A dozen soft pleads came to her mind but she did not find her voice. Carrying a Tyrell bastard would give her uncles the right, even the duty, to kill her for honor, and if Theon ever came back, he would anyway kill her himself, of course.  
The shame of carrying a bastard was too much for her to give him an answer.  
"Victarion, hold her down against the table. You should know your way around his cock already."  
A vague memory of his salty seed spilling in her mouth made her pant. Victarion stepped to her but Sansa backed away before he could touch her, finding her voice,  
"No!"  
"And did you think of me him between your legs?"  
Subtle smile on his lips made her realise he already knew.  
"Please, don't, your grace."  
Lady Catelyn Stark had despised Jon Snow with all her heart. If Euron would let her and her baby live, would the future queen of Iron Islands have such mercy?  
"You carry Willas Tyrell's bastard, don't you, sweet Sansa."  
Words lingered at her lips, but she could not swallow her pride.  
A shadow fell on Eurons face before he resumed his normal, amused and arrogant expression, and before he spoke, Sansa thought he was even more handsome than the lord Blactyde had been,  
"Confine the filthy whore to my chambers."

 

Upper hallways were dreadfully empty and silent, as the court was feasting and servants busy keeping the celebrations going. Without even turning, she commanded her shield to fetch some of her necessities from her own chambers.  
Reluctant to leave her alone with Victarion, ser Harras bowed, jaw clenched. Sansa and Victarion were already gone when he straightened his back.  
"Your sleeping arrangements with my bother are temporary. There are still Codds in the castle."  
Victarion left her alone in the chambers, and Sansa waited still in the middle of the room, not wanting to touch anything. Fire was set to the large fireplace, so Sansa did not bother lighting any candles.  
After carrying her chest to the chamber and placing it exactly where Falias chest had been, ser Harras pressed gently his hand on her neck. Her voice was cold,  
"You are supposed to stand outside."

 

When Euron came, he found Sansa sleeping on the bedcovers.  
He gently pressed his hand on her belly and kissed her neck whispering in her ear,  
"What are you dreaming of?"  
In her sleep, she pressed her back against him and caressed his hand,  
"Mmmhhh... Euron..."  
"You are dreaming of me?"  
Sansa turned around and caressed his muscular back,  
"Hmmm, my love..."  
"You love me?"  
"Mmmhhhhh... "  
Pulling her skirts up, he held her hips and pushed his cock in her folds, as thight and wet as always. She moaned. Euron whispered,  
"Tell me you love me..."  
Feeling her tense up next to him, she woke up, horrified.

Euron held held still and continued fucking her. His fingers left bruises on her hips and buttocks, but pleasure surged all over her and when he pressed lightly his lips against hers, she could not wait for his tongue. Instead of giving her what she obviously wanted, he pecked her lips gently. Sansa begged,  
"Please..."  
"What?"  
"Please kiss me..."

After he had spilled inside her, Sansa rolled over to get up from the bed but Euron grapped her wrists pulling her close to him. Tense, Sansa coul not read his mood,  
"Your grace..."  
The linens smelled like lemons and salt.  
Euron locked her beneath him and looked intensly in her eyes. Turning her eyes quickly away, she whispered,  
"I am yours..."  
Euron slapped her hard on her cheek, then the other. Sansa sobbed, but Euron forced her eyes back to him.  
"I only wan't to hear it when you mean it."  
Kissing the blood on her lips he cupped gently her teats. His hand wandered to her belly and between her legs. Her folds were swollen and soar and his seed was dripping on her ass and inner thighs. Sansa winced,  
"No..."  
Eurons voice was soft,  
"Did you think I would let you go that easily?"

"What are you doing..? Don't..."  
Tearing off the linens Euron tied her hands to the bedposts. She was wearing her grey silkgown, made from one of the dozens of silks the longships had brought to her from the Reach. She had embroidred it with seven wolfs, to defile the Kraken and the Drowned God.  
"You will never wear your fathers sigil again."  
After sliding his hand inside her bodice and cupping her teats and erected nipples, he took a firm hold on her gowns neckline tearing it off her with one move.  
"Your lovely belly and teats will swell under my sigil."  
"Mmm... No..."  
Seeing he was already hard and ready so soon, Sansa closed her eyes. He climbed at her headside and when she opened her eyes again he held the back of her head,  
"Open your mouth."  
Euron shuffed his cock in her lips and fucked her mouth like it was the last time,  
"Tell me, Sansa, how do you feel about Jaime Lannister? Does the golden lion get your folds slick?"  
Humiliated, she closed her eyes again.  
"What would you say if I told you lord Blacktyde rots in my dungeons..?"  
She open her eyes to meet his sparkly smile,  
"You would not say anything, would you, sweet Sansa, with your mouth full of my cock..."  
Her eyes filled with tears and Euron spilled in her mouth and face.

Shivering, Sansa tried to kick the blanket over her with her hands tied, but Euron didn't let her.  
"You won't be cold after we are done."  
He forced her legs apart and rubbed her nub.  
"Please stop..."  
He pushed two fingers inside her,  
"Beg for more, I like it."  
Not giving him the satisfaction, she bit her lips. Euron pecked gently her cheek,  
"Tell me you want more..."  
Continuing to rub her nub with two fingers inside her finding the special spot, Sansa squirmed,  
"Mmmhhh... Oh..."  
"Tell me you want more... Or would you like ser Harras to pound your ass again like he did in the Great Hall with me and my brother before you ran off with the Botley boy?"  
"No!"  
When he pushed finger into her ass she peaked screaming.

Before she had the chance to settle, he shuffed her on her fours and forced her to bend her buttocks as high as she could.  
Opening her chest at the bedside, he took the green rose embroidered scarf Willas Tyrell had given her in the Highgarden.  
"Please, your grace, don't, please..."  
Euron tied her eyes with the scarf.

 

Soon after, the tentacles came wrapping all over her, hips, ass, cunt, mouth, face all at once and didn't stop until she could not bare another peak and fell unconscious on the bed. 

They had a mind to wait for her to wake up, but before, the message came warning of the approaching Redwyne fleet. 

 

In the morning, the room was found empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading the Saltking.  
> The sequel will focus on Euron and Sansa, as requested, but there will be also other pairings.  
> The first chapter for the sequel is already posted, so check out The Love Boat!


End file.
